


8 Dates In Europe

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Zig and Emma travel through Europe. It shall be their honeymoon but instead of deciding for one destination, they chose eight different destinations. In every eight destinations, they planned something special. How will the honeymoon go?





	8 Dates In Europe

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Emma Colbert
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 25 minutes

** Stockholm - Ice-skating  
** Stockholm in winter can get very cold. Zig and Emma know the cold from Hartfeld, but the climate still differs from each other. The coldness is Stockholm is more intensive than in the USA. But Emma still wants to go out with Zig. She just wished she put in some warmer clothes than she has.

“Maybe we take a small shopping tour and then we return to the hotel; you change into your new warm clothes and then we go on our ice-skating date?” Zig suggests. 

“Can we really do that? I mean yes we saved some money but please don’t forget that this is our first stop.” Emma worries.

“Don’t worry, babe. I am not letting my wife freeze to death just because we don’t have much money.” Zig kisses her and strokes her hair behind her ear.

“Then a shopping tour sounds about right.” Emma smiles up at him.

Zig takes his wallet, and jacket and waits for Emma. He takes her hand and together they walk through Stockholm to find something for Emma to wear to the ice-skating date they planned. 

After going through many shops Emma finally found some beautiful warm clothes and both realised how expensive Sweden is but for Zig it is important that Emma smiles and after she found a coat, she always wanted she can’t stop smiling and that smile of her is contagious and Zig smiles too. 

After they changed their clothes they walk over to the ice-skating park, Emma with her new coat, scarf, gloves and beanie. While Zig still has is a normal winter jacket and leather glove. 

Together they put on their skating shoes and then they go onto the ice and to Emma’s surprise, Zig can ice-skate pretty well.  

“How can you be good at this too. Is there anything you can’t do?”

Zig laughs and takes her hand and pulls her into his arms and then walks together with her over the ice. “There are plenty of things I can’t do. Writing a book? Hell no. I can’t do that. Sing? No, you don’t ever want to hear that.” Zig smiles.

“Well, even if your singing is bad, I’d like to hear it one day.” Emma smiles and looks up into Zig’s brown eyes. 

“You will, but only you.” Zig kisses her while dancing across the ice. 

“You know that I used to be a professional ice-skater?” Emma admits.

Zig eyes widen. “Really?” 

Emma nods and smiles. “I started to ice-skate when I was seven years old, I did that until I was eighteen. I stopped when I attended Hartfeld University.” Emma explains. 

“That means you can do speculative stunts?” Zig smirks. 

“Yes, I can, shall I show you some you easily do too?” Emma asks. 

“Yes, please.” Zig smiles and then looks at Emma doing some easy stunts.

“Okay let’s start with the easiest one, it’s called the spiral. The wider you can stretch your leg the better it looks.” Emma smiles and raises her leg up and only skates on one leg. 

Zig follows her lead and he does a pretty good job for the first time. 

Emma smiles at him. “You are a natural talent.” 

Zig chuckles and stops. 

“The next one is the shoot the duck. Don’t ask me why it is called like that, but it is. You go down like you want to knee down just that one of your legs pointing up like you want to shoot a duck.” Emma explains and shows him. “You should be able to do that because you were able to skate on one leg already.”

Zig does it, at first, he landed on his bottom but after trying the third time he does a good job. “Okay, this is actually fun!” Zig admits. 

“Well those were the easiest one, the rest might be a bit harder.” Emma smiles and skates over to him and into his arms.

“One day I want to see all the speculative stunts you can do. No matter how hard they are.” Zig smiles.

“I can do that.” Emma smiles.

For the rest of the days, they walk over some markets near the water and try some typical Swedish food just like Köttbullar and Smörgåsbord.

** Paris - Eiffel Tower **   
Paris – the city of love, the city of light. For many people, Paris is a dream destination for honeymoons even for weddings. France is known for romantic architecture. Some say baroque was one of the most romantic epochs but others say it was a renaissance. But one is clear, both architectures represent some romantic aspects.

Emma’s dream was to see some of those architectures and even live in one. Zig can’t fulfil that dream of buying an apartment in Paris because even though Paris is a beautiful town, the prices of the apartments are insane. You can see them that the city is a tourism place and very popular. But at least he can make it true that they stay in one of those apartments as long as they stay in Paris. 

Emma loves the apartment and wishes to never leave Paris. She looks forward to the rest of Paris, but she will still miss this place like crazy. 

For the last night in Paris Zig planned a romantic dinner on the Eiffel Tower, which is one of the popular activities of married couples or couple in general. 

“Zig what do you think I should wear? This blue dress or better this red dress along with my black heels and this black coat?” Emma holds up everything. 

Zig looks up from making his tie and looks at the two options. “Take the red dress, the black heels and the black coat.” he smiles and goes back to tying his tie. 

When Emma comes out, he is putting on his jacket. He turns to her and smiles as he sees her fully in the dress and her hair tied up into a beautiful made bun. Some of her black hair is still out and curled. “You look beautiful,” Zig says softly. 

Emma blushes lightly and smiles. “Thank you.” She walks over to him and fixes his tie. “You don’t look bad yourself.” she smiles up to Zig and grins.

“Shall we?” Zig offers his arm which she gladly takes.

At the Eifel Tower Restaurant Zig and Emma look over the menu. Emma's eyes widen and she looks up and opens her mouth but before she can say anything Zig interrupts her. “Babe, order whatever you want. Appetizer and main. It’s alright.” Zig smiles and focuses back on the menu. Emma also looks back and looks for some food.

A waitress comes over and smiles. “Bonjour Madame et Monsieur. Vous avez choisi?”

Zig looks up to Emma. “Have you decided?”

Emma nods.

“Qui.” Zig answers the waitress.

Emma looks back on the menu. “Je vais prendre l’asset de saumon fumé et petite garnitures et le filet de bœuf Rossini, foie gras et sauce aux truffes, s’il vous plaît.” Emma says fluently.

“Et je vais prendre la poitrine de porc fumée braisée à la lyonnaise et la primiere selecion l’entrecôte du Midwest, s’il vous plaît.” Zig orders.

“Pas de problème et bien cuit, votre français et merveilleux.”

“Merci, beaucoup.” Zig and Emma say in sync.

“Et je voudrais le bouteille de cabernet sauvignon, s’il vous plaît.”

The waitress nods and disappears to finish the order. She comes back first with the red wine, pours the wine into the glass. And disappears to get the food.

“You know that I feel bad about the price we have to pay here?” Emma looks at Zig.

“Babe and I told you not to. We have our honeymoon only once. So, let us enjoy it. I saved enough money to enjoy every aspect.” Zig takes her hand where she wears her wedding ring and kisses it.

The waitress comes back and gives them the whole food. “Bon appetite.” she smiles and walks away, and Zig and Emma start to try each other’s food.

After they finished eating Zig raises his hand to signalise that he has a wish. The waitress comes back “L’avez vous aimé?”

“Qui, c’était délicieux.” Emma smiles.

“L’addition, s’il vous plaît?”

The waitress nods and takes the plates to get the bill. When she returns, she hands it over to Zig. “Cela coûte ensemble 483 euro, s’il vous plaît.”

“500 euro service compris.” Zig answers.

“Merci beaucoup. Passez une bonne soirée.” The waitress walks away.

Zig and Emma stand up and Emma shakes her head. “France is very expensive.”

Zig chuckles. “Yes, but it is France what did you expect? But for my wife, nothing is too expensive.” He kisses her and helps her into her coat.

The rest of the night they walk along the Seine and just talk about great memories they already made and the plans they still have.

** London - London Eye **   
London, known for the rain and foggy weather. And also, a popular tourist place, not exactly for newly-married, but for young people. And because Emma and Zig are only in their mid 20′s they thought to see London might be a great idea. 

Normally, the London Eye closes at 6 pm but Zig had made an arrangement that they can visit the London Eye after closing time, only them, a romantic round just the two.

“How the hell, did you manage to get us here after closing time?” Emma beams and sits down into one of the gondolas.

“That, my love, is the secret I’ll never tell,” Zig responds jokingly.

“Well, okay then I just enjoy the time here.” Emma cuddles on his arm and looks out over London.

“How does it feel to be back here in London?” Zig asks.

“Way better. Because back then, we were separated but now? Now I am Mrs Ortega. And I am here with you as my husband.” Emma muses.

Zig kisses her and smiles. “That is true. And I must say London is quite beautiful, especially at night and from above.” Zig admits.

“Yes, it is. And I am sure the next cities will be as good as this city.” Emma smiles.

** Dublin - Dancing  **   
The Irish Dance - practices since the 17th century and grew along the centuries. It all started as an immigrated dance and ended as a popular country dance. It is one of the most known and probably one of the difficult dances. You have to have in your blood to dance this dance. 

Zig is a lucky person to have dancing abilities and he is lucky to know the Irish dance. 

In one of the pubs in Dublin where Emma and Zig stepped into as a small dance party. One of the local Irish Dance - the reel is performed. And everyone can join the professionals. 

Zig turns to Emma and grins, but Emma’s eyes widen, and she shakes her head. “No, Zig. Forget it. I can’t dance this...” 

Zig takes her hand and looks down. “Come on I’ll show you.” 

Emma pouts but she follows Zig to the dance floor, and he shows her the dance steps. 

Emma tries to follow as much as she can. Because of her past as an ice-skater, she gets in pretty fast, even if she can’t do it as fast as the local Irish people. 

Zig and Emma laugh a lot and even though Emma hates to be in the focus of strangers, she kind of enjoys dancing with Zig together, as much as you can dance together in Irish dance.

When the music settles down a slow song comes on and the DJ says in his thick Irish dance: “Today we have two Americans here who celebrate their honeymoon so let’s all step away from the dance floor and let them dance to their wedding song.” 

Emma looks up to Zig who pulls her close to him and smiles down to her. 

“How did you manage this? Oh, let me guess. You’ll never tell.” Emma laughs when Zig nods.

“Thank you, Zig. You make this tour even more special.” Emma lays her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while swaying to the music. 

** Venice - Boat Tour **   
“What do you wear on a boat tour?” Emma stands in front of her suitcase wondering what would suit the best.

“Take a legging, a warm pullover, your new coat and don’t forget the scarf and gloves. Even though we are in Italy, somehow it is cold here.” Zig suggests.

Emma nods and puts on what he suggested and smiles at him. 

“Ready to see Venice with a boat tour?” Zig offers her his arm and she takes it.

At the boat, Emma’s eyes widen. On the boat, there is a picnic basket, candles - even though they are not real, but they look very close to the real candles. Then the boat is decorated with red roses.

“If I had not already been married to you, I would have thought you propose today.” Emma smiles up to Zig.

“Well, it’s our honeymoon and just because we are married that doesn’t mean I am going to stop being romantic,” Zig explains and kisses her cheek and then help her onto the boat. 

The boat starts to leave the part and slowly swims through Venice while Zig and Emma start to unpack the picnic basket. 

“Wow, strawberries, peaches, pears, blueberries, blackberries, raspberries and cranberries along with some white, milk and dark chocolate? This looks all so great. And hold on is this champagne?” Emma takes the bottle.

“For my wife only the best.” Zig grins.

“Smooth.” Emma laughs and Zig joins her. 

Together they start to eat and drink champagne. 

“Remember how we met?” Emma reminisces.

“I’ll never forget that moment.” Zig answers.

“I’d like to know what your thoughts about me were. When you first saw me.” Emma smiles at Zig and takes his hand into hers.

“Well, when you came in my eyes were instantly laid on you. You had this aura... when you entered a room it was like the temperature changes and the room seems brighter. I know it sounds cheesy but it’s true. I really wanted to know you. And when Bastien came in I thought he is your boyfriend who treats you wrong, so I went in. I didn’t need to know what is going on. Then when you took care of my hand? Your touch made my heart beat faster and faster. And somehow it made me nervous.” 

“Nervous? I didn’t know!” Emma exclaimed. 

“Yes, nervous. And when I found out you are taken. My heart broke. I mean Chris was the quarterback... who chooses me above the star quarterback?” Zig wonders.

“Me. I mean look at us. I said yes when you asked me to marry you. I said yes in front of everyone we know, along with that star quarterback. I loved Chris, but with you it was different. You made me feel special. We got along instantly.” Emma explains. 

Zig kisses her and smiles into her eyes. “And with that, you made me the happiest man on earth. Who am I kidding? Not just the world every galaxy that exists out there.” Zig beams.

Emma chuckles and cuddles on him and looks along the beautiful lights of Venice. “I love you,” Emma whispers.

“I love you too.” 

** Athens - History Tour **   
Athens - the city with the largest history in Europe and even the world. Over 3000 years the city was inhabited. It all started in the first millennium BC where Athens became the leading city of the Ancient Greek. 

Emma and Zig had this already at school, but they never talked about what happened before the Reform of Solon. So, they booked a History ‘Tour’ of Athens. It is not exactly a tour because they just stay in on the building and get explained what happened in Athens. Because of its large history, they can’t go into every detail but because both said they don’t know anything before Solon and shortly after, the Historian who accepted their wish decided to tell them the unknown part of it. 

“Okay we make this short and I just tell you some important parts and refer to some books you can read it?” the Historian explains with a light Greek accent.

Emma and Zig nods and smile. Some people would say it is weird to educate yourself on your honeymoon, but they love to find out new things and if it means it has to be during their honeymoon? They don’t mind. 

“Alright, Athens experienced decline and recovery under the Byzantine Empire in the Middle Age Era.” the Historian shows some pictures from that time. “Athens was also relatively prosperous during the Crusades and benefiting from the Italian trade. More about that you can find if you look for Crusades in some Historian books in the local library.” 

“After a long period of decline under the Ottoman Empire, Athens re-emerged in the 19th century to the capital of the independent Greek State.” the Historian explains. “So, I remember you would like to know what happened before the reform of Solon?” 

“Yes, I know Solon dealt with political and economic issues. But what happened before it came to that reform.” 

“Well, Athens began its history in the Neolithic as a hill-fort on top of the Acropolis., it was around the 4th and 3rd millennium BC. As you might know, Acropolis was a natural defensive position which commands the surroundings?” 

“Yes, at least we know about the surroundings that were commanded by Acropolis,” Zig explains.

“Good. Some positive history happened to Athens around 1400 BC. It had become a powerful centre of the Mycenaean civilisation. And compared to Mycenae and Pylos it was not abandoned at the time of the Doric invasion of about 1200 BC?” 

Emma's eyes widen. “Oh, they must have been very proud of that part.” 

“Indeed, they were. They were also proud of having an advantage over their rivals Thebes and Sparta. They had access to the sea which Thebes and Sparta didn’t have, at least not as much as Athens. And Athens also succeeded to bring Attica under its rule. Which was one good step too.” The historian explains. “And after that, unfortunately, Athens had its up and down. Solon came and tried to help Athens by his reform. He divided Athens into four classes based on their wealth and their ability to perform in military service. But that’s what you know right? Like the four classes?” 

“Yes, we also know that this four classes system was the reason for the Athenian democracy to fail. And then we don’t know what happened after that. Who came after Solon and succeeded to bring the democracy?” 

“Okay, no problem. That’s why I am here.” the Historian smiles and walks over to a wall. “So, after Solon, Peisistratus took over. He made Athens wealthy, powerful and a centre of culture. It was a good time for Athens. But his sons, Hippias and Hipparchus were fewer adept rulers. Around 514 Hipparchus was assassinated after a private dispute with a young man. More to this you can find looking for Hipparchus. He didn’t play a huge role for Athens it was Hippias. After his brother was assassinated, he took over Athens and made a total dictatorship. Everything Salon and Hippias father, Persistratus worked for were thrown overboard. In 510 Hippias was overthrown by an army of Sparta. Then Athens finally got their Athenian democracy established by Cleisthenes who replaced the four classes or tribes of Salon with ten new ones. If you want to know more about Cleisthenes, there is another book about these ten classes.” 

“Oh, I remember Cleisthenes and his ten tribes or classes. But thank you so much for telling us what happened before Solon and between Solon and Cleisthenes. Thank you.” Emma smiles and finishes her notes.

Zig also thanks to the Historian before leaving the building together with Emma. 

“To know that this was just a tiny part of Athens history is insane, right?” Zig says.

“Yes, I mean Athens history is large, but we didn’t have half of it. And let’s not forget the Greek mythology that took place in Athens and Greek in general.” Emma adds.

“Oh yes, but now we educated ourselves. How about some relaxing on the beach?” Zig suggests and Emma nods, so they make their way towards the beach to have a wonderful day.

**Nuremberg - Christkindlemarkt**  
Nuremberg, a Christian town in the Southern part of Germany. Nuremberg is known for its Christmas market that is known for the Christkindlemarkt. In means nothing less than ‘Christ child market.’. Nuremberg makes it very related to baby Jesus and god in general. Bavaria, where Nuremberg is located is one of the most religious federal states of Germany.   
Nuremberg is very proud of its Christmas market because it is a tourist attraction every year from November to December. It has almost every single mixture of sweets and also savoury food. Bavaria is known for their ‘Weißwurst’ which you can translate as ‘white sausage’ and it is true. Even after preparing that sausage it doesn’t change its colour. And the way you eat the Weißwurst can be for many people odd, even for the rest of Germany.   
Nuremberg doesn’t just have the Weißwurst but also their local Nürenberger Schnecke. It is a sausage rolled up like a house of a snail. And it got the name Nuremberg because it was invented in that town. But that sausage is nothing else than bratwurst. 

Zig and Emma looked at those two dishes up and already tasted it. Like predicted the Weißwurst is not for everyone. Normally, it is only for people who are real Bavarian inhabitants who grew up with it. 

But when Zig and Emma walked along the Christkindlemarkt they found the Nürnberger Schnecke and they found it delicious. 

“Let us get some sweets roasted almonds. They had so many variations. Baileys, egg liqueur, chilli, chocolate, honey, sugar and so much more!” Emma beams. 

“How can you still be hungry after we had that sausage.” Zig chuckles.

“Woman are always hungry especially for sweets.” Emma beams and walks over to one of the booths. 

“I can’t even decide which one I want to try first.” Emma looks over every variation. 

“Okay, take the ones you want. We can buy them all and try them.” Zig smiles and puts one arm around her waist. 

“Okay, I’d like to try Raffaelo, Chilli, even though it sounds like a weird combination, chocolate and the normal sugared roasted almonds.” Emma smiles.

“Good and I take the honey one too,” Zig adds.

The person gives them their roasted almonds and Zig takes it. Emma and Zig walk over the rest of the Christkindlemarkt while tasting the roasted almonds. 

“Okay, even though chilli is an extremely odd combination, it tastes surprisingly well.” she holds up a chilli one for Zig to try and he nods. 

“Yes, this one is good. But I have to say my favourite is the Raffaelo ones. Did you know that are sweets you can buy in a supermarket?” Zig asks. 

Emma looks up and beams. “We have to get them!” 

Zig laughs. “Alright. Let’s find a supermarket.”

And Emma is even loving the Raffaelos without being roasted. The coconut rasps around the delicious cream and almond inside.

“Best sweet I’ve ever eaten.” Emma murmurs in between eating them. “Bad is, they addictive.” 

Zig laughs and nods. “Yep, that is true.” 

** Warsaw - Wilanow Palace  **

Warsaw - the largest city in Poland. It was once described as the “Paris of the North”. It was known as the most beautiful town in the world until World War II. After it was bombed during the German Invasion 1939 the city withstood a siege. But many people still think, despite what happened to Warsaw it is still one of the most beautiful cities in Poland. And some might even say the “Paris of the North.” 

Warsaw is also the place where the Wilanów Palace is located. A place of history. Zig knows that the Wilanów Palace looks similar to the one in Emma’s favourite movie The Royal Romance. 

For Emma the honeymoon is over, she doesn’t know that there is one more stop, the place Emma always wanted to see. She always dreamt to find a Prince-like Liam or a wonderful best friend like Lady Hana or Lord Maxwell. She even felt a connection to Drake or even to Bertrand. 

“It’s so sad that we already have to go back to the US.” Emma packs her suitcase. 

Zig smiles and hugs her from behind. “We won’t. Not yet. I have one last stop, but it is a surprise.” He kisses her cheek. 

Emma turns around and puts her arms around his neck. Zig puts his hands on her hips. 

“So that means we have one weekend somewhere else?” Emma beams.

“That’s what it means, yes.” Zig smiles and kisses her nose. 

Emma tried to find out where they are going the whole time, but Warsaw doesn’t tell her anything. She knows she is in Poland but what could there be that Zig wants her to see?

Zig and Emma first left their luggage in their small hotel room before leaving with a cab. Emma had to get blindfolded because she is too nervous to keep her eyes closed on her own. She feels the cab stop and feels Zig’s presence disappear before her door open and Zig’s hand is taking hers, leading her outside of the car. 

Then he leads her further somewhere before stopping and going behind her, loosening the blindfold. “Ready?” 

Emma nods and when Zig removes the blindfold, her eye adjusting to the light she can’t believe what she sees in front of her. The Wilanow Palace, looking like the one in Cordonia. It is like Zig brought her right into Cordonia. 

“I might not be Prince Liam, but I can still try.” Zig smirks. 

Emma laughs and turns towards him. “I don’t need a Prince Liam when I have you. You are my Prince, the only man who could ever make me happy.” Emma cups his face and kisses him. “Thank you so much.” 

“You’re very welcome.” Zig kisses her too and then taking out his camera.

Emma smiles and walks in front of the Palace and makes different poses for Zig to take photos of. 

The surprise clearly was great and worth the money. Emma can’t stop smiling and when Zig tells her he even got a tour through the palace for her, she is the luckiest woman you could possibly meet. 

In the end, the honeymoon might have been expensive, but for Zig, it was something he always wanted to do. Travel together with the love of his life, seeing her smile and collect memories they share. 

 


End file.
